Ralph Winter
| Place of birth = Los Angeles County, California, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = 1 Saturn Award nomination | Roles = Producer }} Ralph Frederick Winter is a Hollywood film producer who got his start on the ''Star Trek'' movies. After serving as an uncredited post-production supervisor on , he worked as an associate producer for . He then became an executive producer on the next two films, and , before serving as the producer of . His work on The Search for Spock earned Winter a 1985 Saturn Award nomination in the category Best Special Effects as sole nominee. Winter has been featured and/or interviewed in the special features for some of the home media format releases, such as "Star Trek: The Three Picture Saga" on the 2009 DVD box release of alongside Garfield and Judith Reeves-Stevens, Peter Krikes, Steve Meerson, Nicholas Meyer, and Harve Bennett. Career outside Star Trek A 1974 graduate from the University of California, Berkeley with a Bachelor's degree in the liberal arts and history, Ralph Winter started out his career in 1978 at Paramount Television as a post-production coordinator, and at Paramount Pictures as a a post-production supervisor, during which time he worked on his first Star Trek movie. He left the employment of Paramount in 1982 to work as a free-lance producer, yet to work on their subsequent Star Trek productions, – . Other movies he worked on during his freelance years as producer included Explores (1986, also for Paramount as visual effects coordinator and earning him a second Saturn Award nomination for Best Special Effects, shared with Bruce Nicholson) and Flight of the Intruder (1991). In 1991 he joined The Walt Disney Company as producer and worked for them on the movies Captain Ron (1992), Hackers (1995), Mighty Joe Young (1998), and Inspector Gadget (1999). For 20th Century Fox, he joined in 1999, he was also a producer for all four films of the X-Men franchise (X-Men in 2000; X2 in 2003; X-Men: The Last Stand in 2006; X-Men Origins: Wolverine in 2009). These starred Patrick Stewart and Famke Janssen as well as for the other production originating from the Marvel stable, Fantastic Four (2001) and its 2004 follow-up 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer. In 2000 Winter received a DVD Exclusive Award co-nomination in the category Best Live-Action Video Premiere for the direct-to-DVD movie Left Behind. Winter was also an executive producer for Tim Burton's 2001 remake of Planet of the Apes (featuring Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, David Warner and Michael Jace) and a producer for 2005's Fantastic Four as well as its sequel, Fantastic Four: Rise Of The Silver Surfer. He also produced William Shatner's Shoot or Be Shot and LeVar Burton's Blizzard. In 2009 Winter left 20th Century Fox and became partner in 1019 Entertainment Holdings, a film, TV, and documentary production company. Concurrently he became partner in Thomas Winter Company in 2003, a family held commercial production company. ''Star Trek'' interviews *''Star Trek'' DVD and Blu-ray special features: ** ''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (Special Edition) DVD-special feature, "Production: On Location" (2003) ** ''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (Special Edition) DVD-special feature, "Production: Star Trek V Press Conference" (2003) ** ''Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection''-special feature, "The Three-Picture Saga" (2009) ** ''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (Blu-ray)-special feature, "The Three-Picture Saga" (2009) *Print publications: ** "Making a Movie: The Inside Story from the Associate Producer" (on The Search for Spock), Dennis Fischer, Enterprise Incidents, Issue 28, April 1985, pp. 59-63 **"The Making Of The Undiscovered Country", Mark A. Altman, Cinefantastique, Vol 22 #5, pp. 24-25, 27-28, 30, 32, 35-36, 38, 43-44, 46, 48, 51-52, 54 External links * *Ralph Winter at LinkedIn.com de:Ralph Winter es:Ralph Winter Category:Producers Category:Saturn Award nominees